Terremoto en Japón
by CodeEater
Summary: El desastre más grande en Japón, ha sucedido, pero esta vez no estarán solos. Goku y los demas guerreros Z tendrán el deber de ayudar. Pero en el camino, sus seres queridos serán afectados por el desastre. G/CC B/V G/V! R&R


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z fue creado por el gran & talentoso Akira Toriyama con TOEI animation. **

_Psdta: Uso el nombre de Chi-Chi para Milk porque es su verdadero nombre y respeto la originalidad del autor._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1: El desastre<em>**

_Corporación Capsula, 12:00 pm._

Otro nuevo día en el hermoso Japón, los pajaron cantan, la alegría se logra sentir en los habitantes de esa hermosa ciudad y no hay nada que pueda destruir el hermoso momento, que nuestros heroés que anteriormente conociamos por sus aventuras, compartian. Un gran grupo de ellos se habían juntado para celebrar una nuevo año de paz en la tierra. No todos los del grupo se habían podido reunir, por ejemplo: Ni Chi-Chi, Launch, 18 junto a su hija Marron se habían presentado por distintos motivos personales.

"Estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar dos años más sin ningún otro estúpido enemigo atacando la ciudad-" Dijo Bulma al momento de acercarse al frente de todos sus amigos quienes estaban algunos hechados, otros sentados, algunos aún en la mesa disfrutando el enorme festín y los niños jugando videojuegos.

"Ya, yaaa, dejate de tanto parlateo y ven para bailar!" Decía Krillin al momento que volvía poner la música para ir a bailar junto a su mejor amiga. Se acercó a ella mientras le agarra la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile donde ya se encontraban bailando la mayoría del grupo.

"Ese Krillin es la muerte, que Vegeta nomás lo vea para que vea lo que le va hacer" Goku decia mientras reía, estaba sentado en la mesa terminando de comer todo el buffet que la familia Brieff había comprado para la ceremonia.

"Ay, papá él sólo está bromeando, y pasando un buen rato recuerda que ambos están casados y que Krillin no es ese tipo de hombre que se metería con otra mujer además sería carne viva para Vegeta" Decia Gohan que estaba junto a su padre en la mesa pues eso de bailar no se le daba muy bien, y aunque Videl ya lo había sacado anteriormente a bailar él se rehusó por el hecho que creía que hasta un perro callejero bailaba mejor que él.

"Sí... sabes, creo que debí acompañar a tu madre a ese sitio donde dijo que iba a ir, aunque la comida es deliciosa todo es tan aburrido sin su compañia, estoy solo y no me gusta bailar tampoco" El aburrimiento se podía sentir hasta en sus palabras.

"No es tan malo, a mí tampoco me gusta bailar y no paresco una momia andante" Gohan intentaba sin mucho resultado reconfortar en su delirio a su padre.

"¿No lo pareces? ¿¡En serio! ¡Si pareces! Y además tú no estás solo estás con Videl, sólo que ha salido al baño porque sino no estarías aquí conmigo sino me abandonarías como los demás por irte con ella" Recriminó el heróe a su hijo mayor.

"¡Ayyyy, papá sabes que eso no es cierto! Oye, mira ¡Videl ya salió del baño! Chauuuuuuuuu"Lo único que quedó del hijo mayor de Goku fue el aire soplando fuertemente por la salida tan brutal que éste hizo.

"Como dice el dicho: "Cria cuervos y te quitarán los ojos"Suspiraba mientras veía como todos bailaban y disfrutaban una linda tarde, mientras él sólo se sentía como un ratón en medio de felinos.

* * *

><p><em>Don't like waiting, Don't like waiting let's go right now gotta hit the ground dancing 'fore the music slows down, what I'm saying, what I'm saying if there's something to fix... take it to another level this is the remix... <em>

La música sonaba y todos movian sus cuerpos al ritmo de la musica. Goku sólo veía a los demás bailar mientras que pensaba que hacia él allí, sentía que no pertenecía a ese enorme lugar, así que decidió ir a buscar a Vegeta a la habitación de gravedad para entrenar un rato hasta que acabe la fiesta, o hasta que Chi-Chi aparesca, lo más seguro que lo primero pasé primero pues ella había salido de la ciudad.

Así que comenzó a caminar y se acercó a la puerta y tocó, pero nadie abría sabía que Vegeta hasta ahí, podía escucharlo, así que decidió entrar por su propia cuenta y al entrar vió a Vegeta lleno de sudor y él volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué quieres Kakarotto? No ves que estoy ocupado, quieres regresar luego, no sé tal vez.. NUNCA." Decia Vegeta con su tono de arrogancia de siempre, al terminar su frase volvío a entrenar ignorando aún la campañia de Goku.

"Debes aprender a respetar a los demás Vegeta, todavia que te vengo a visitar y me tratas pero que a la basura. Ayy, que importa sólo vine porque está muy aburrido allá fuera ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? Si puedes soportarlo, claro" Goku sabía que si retaba a su amigo-enemigo era imposible que éste se negara, su orgullo era demasiado grande para impedirlo.

"¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? ¿Qué eres más fuerte que yo? Sólo en tus sueños, ponte en posición de pelea, o ya no vas a tener mañana" Y comenzaron a entrenar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos horas después...<strong>

TOC... TOC... TOC

"Vegeta creo que alguien está tocando la puerta, así que mejor vamos a ver quién es, derepente es Bulma que nos a traido algo para comer"- Decía cuando se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

"Chicoossss, vengan miren las noticias a pasado algo horrible!" Era Bulma que los jaló a ambos hacia la sala donde la fiesta ya habia acabado y todos se encontraban viendo la televisión con mucho detenimiento, y se podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación.

"¿Qué pasó? No me digas que ha venido un nuevo enemigo! Pero eso sería raro, no he sentido ningun ki..."- Un entusiasmado pero confundido Goku decía.

"Mujer, ya deja de poner esa cara como si hubieras visto un fantasma y dinos de una vez por todas que a pasado" Vegeta exigió respuesta a sus cuestiones.

"Bueno, si quieren saber más callensé y miren la TV!" Bulma los jaló a ambos de sus brazos y los colocó frente al televisión, derepente una periodista comenzó a hablar.

_Nuestro querido Japón está de luto, en la región de _Tōhoku_ al norte de Japón se ha dado un grave terremoto de 8.9 grados hace aproximadamente una hora para luego seguirle con un maremoto, no se sabe aún la lista de muertes pero creemos que hasta ahora hay un aproximado de 5000 muertes, y 8000 de heridos, por eso recomendamos a las familias de diferentes partes del país no salir de las casas por una gran advertencia de otro tsunami en otra parte de la nación. _

"¡Dios mío! Gracias a Dios nadie de nuestros amigos estaba por ahi ¿Verdad? pero... por si acaso voy a llamar a Kame House para ver como está 18 y Maron" Dijo Krillin al momento de salir corriendo en busca del telefono.

"Esto es terrible... siempre creí que nuestros enemigos eran los únicos que podían causar tanta destrucción pero jamás pensé que la misma naturaleza pudiera estar también en nuestra contra" Un muy serio y preocupado Goku dijo.

"Esto es tan triste, no tengo palabras que decir" Decia Bulma con un semblante muy triste y preocupado.

"¡Oye.. Oye.. Papá escuchame!" Un pequeño de siete años gritaba en dirección a su padre mientras le jalaba el la tela del pantalon como para llamar su atención.

"Si dime, Goten" Respondió Goku mirando hacia abajo.

"Esa periodista dijo que fue en la región de Tōhoku... ojala me equivoque pero a ese lugar no salió mamá?" En los ojos del niño de ya nueve años se podía ver un semblante de tristeza y preocupación.

"..." Goku se quedó callado al parecer en shock.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!" Gohan gritó "No, Goten, acuerdate mamá dijo que iba a salir a visitar a unos amigos en la región de...Tō-h-h-o-k..u. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Por favor que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla"

"Mi mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quiero a mi mamá!" El pequeño Son comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que Videl lo consolaba e intentaba con poco exito calmarlo.

"Gohan.. rápido, pasame el telefono celular quiero ver si tu mamá contesta su celular. Pero RÁPIDO HIJO, NO TENGO TIEMPO POR FAVOR!"

"Goku, rélajate no tienes porque gritarle a tu hijo" Bulma renegó al parecer por la falta de delicadeza a su hijo, sabía que Goku en este momento estaba nervioso ante la posibilidad de perder a su esposa pero gritando y poniendo nerviosos a los demás no lograría nada.

"Lo s-siento Gohan, Bulma, Goten sólo quiero saber si Chi-Chi está bien, para poder estar tranquilo, por favor." Se disculpó Goku al momento que recibió el aparato de su hijo, comenzó a buscar el número de su esposa, él había aprendido a manejar este aparatito pues Chi-Chi le había comprado uno para mantener contacto a distancia.

-_El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra en servicio- _Todos pudieron oyeron el altavoz del celular.

"MALDICIÓN! Gohan escuchame quiero que vayas junto a Goten, Trunks y los otros a ayudar a toda la gente de esa región estoy seguro que Chi-Chi no es la única en aprietos, Krillin ve a buscar a tu esposa e hija sé que aun es distancia deben estar asustadas, los demás ayuden a Gohan, yo voy a buscar a su mamá por su ki... Qué hacen aún parados! Ya vallansé!"

"¡Cómo usted diga, señor! Vamos" Y todos salieron los únicos en quedarse fueron Bulma y Vegeta.

"Ya vengo, Vegeta no seas arrogante y ayuda a los demás. Bulma tu podrías ir preparando una camilla porque sé que Chi-Chi está viva la puedo sentir pero está herida y necesito que alguien la cuide por mí así que si puedes ir preparando es camilla me harías un gran favor" Goku pusó dos dedos en su frente y a la vista de ellos desapareció.

Bulma y Vegeta se quedarón con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras compartian la mirada. Cada uno asintió, y se dirigió a sus respectivos deberes, no sin antes darse un último beso de buena suerte.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno sé que el terremoto ha sido hace mucho tiempo, pero habia escrito esto en la semana del terremoto, no lo he terminado aun, pero lo haré. Este será el primer capitulo, dudo que tenga más de 3 capitulos porque bueno sólo se trata de un terremoto... he vivido yo uno, y sé que el primer día es de lo peor. <strong>

Gracias por leer, y si me dejan por lo menos 5 reviews lo continuaré sino bueno ahí quedará.


End file.
